Something I Need
by LittleMonkeyPo
Summary: "I had a dream the other night / About how we only get one life / Woke me up right after two / Stayed awake and stared at you / So I wouldn't loose my mind." Etablished Densi.


Happy birthday Partner !

* * *

_ I had a dream the other night_

_ About how we only get one life_

_ Woke me up right after two _

_Stayed awake and stared at you _

_So I wouldn't lose my mind _

_- Something I need, OneRepublic_

* * *

She knew she was dreaming. She was in an empty warehouse, standing in the middle of the room, her hands in her sweatshirt's pocket. The sun was shining, and she was freezing. She knew she was dreaming because of the man standing in front of her, he hadn't said a word, he was just looking at her with pride.

"What am I doing here ?"

He smiled and nodded. He was wearing his uniform, and she couldn't help but think how handsome her dad looked like.

"Come with me." he said softly, holding out his hand "Just let it go, trust yourself."

She was a kid again, six years old Kensi on her bike, without the training wheels. She remembered this day as the day her father ran ten minutes by her side just to be sure she wouldn't fall.

"Kens, honey, take my hand. It's just a dream, I know you're afraid something happened to you, I know I've come before when you weren't alright, but today, I'm just here to take you to the beach and chat with you. Please, take my hand baby."

"I can't dad. I can't move."

"A dream, I promise, it's your dream."

"Dad." she gasped "I can't."

"Breathe." he whispered, taking a step forward "It's alright. Don't be afraid. You're okay."

"Today...I..."

"That's why am here baby. I need to talk to you about something. Just let go somewhere else, let's go to the beach."

A step is all it took her to get out of the place she almost had died in earlier in the day.

She grabbed her father's hand and the next second, she was on the beach, sitting on an old blanket with a beer in her hand.

"Much nicer way to spend a moment with my darling, don't you think ?"

"Dad..."

"You are so beautiful Kensi, so much like your mother, smart too." he began, stopping his daughter from talking "You are much more than what I hoped you will be, I really am proud of you. But you fight too much your feelings."

"What do you mean ?"

"You have someone who loves you, stop pushing him away." he said and drank half of his beer "Today, what you did was reckless and quite stupid. You could have died."

"I wanted to protect him."

"By putting your life in danger ?"

* * *

It was a little after two in the afternoon, she hadn't slept in days, her partner either, and they were nowhere near the end of the case. A former LAPD Senior Officer was dealing drugs, and he had killed two young officers, brothers, that Deeks knew since they were able to walk.

"Come on guys, tell me you got something." inquired Deeks walking into the OPS center

"I'm sorry, we can't find Archer, we've tried everything, everyone he might asked help to."

"It's like he vanished..." added Eric "He must be somewhere !"

"Mister Deeks, please calm down, or I will have to take you off this case."

"You should do that. You really should."

"Deeks, please." whispered Kensi, trying to grab his arm, but he moved away quickly

"You know what, I'm taking myself off this damn case. I'm going to find him and beat the crap out of him."

"Mister Deeks !"

Hetty wasn't the kind of person who shouted, or yelled, but this time, she did, and Deeks stopped walking for a second. He didn't turn around, he was shocked because for the first time in almost seven years, Hetty yelled at him.

"I'm sorry." he said before leaving the room

"We must find Archer before Mister Deeks does."

* * *

And of course, they did. The guy was stupid enough that he turned his phone on to call his daughter to tell her he won't be able to pick her up at school. Kensi was at the warehouse before Sam and Callen. She had her vest on, and was clutching her gun so hard her knuckles were white. Eric's voice in her ear told her that Callen and Sam were five minutes away, but she knew that in five minutes, Archer would be gone.

She could hear the engine of a car, the guy was leaving.

"Eric, I'm going in, I have to stop him before he leaves."

"Kensi, back-up will be here in four minutes."

"We don't have four minutes, he's leaving." she answered "I'm going in."

She opened the door as quietly as possible and found herself in the warehouse, there was a car with the engine running in the middle of it, and boxes everywhere. She didn't even had time to register what was going that two men were aiming at her.

"NCIS !" she shouted "Put your weapons down !"

"Hey Arch', this one is funny."

"She surely is." answered Archer "Gun on the floor. Hands on your head."

She did as she was told, and the man handcuffed her before kicking her from behind to make her kneel.

"Come on, you're alone ? You must be pretty stupid." smiled Archer

"Who said she came alone ?"

"Deeks !" called Kensi, and he appeared at the top of the staircase

"Hey sexy, back up is here." he smiled "Step back Kerry."

"Detective Marty Deeks. Or should I say Agent ? What are you these days Marty ?"

"I'm the guy who's about to kill you Kerry, so step back from my partner."

Instead of stepping back, the man took a knife out of his pocket and started playing with it. He took Kensi by the arm to make her get up, his knife against her throat and stepped back to where Archer was.

"She's pretty, huh. Prettier than your first partner anyway, what's her name again ?"

"Fuck you."

"You didn't save her. You couldn't shot correctly under pressure."

"I got better."

"Oh you didn't, if yo

* * *

u did, I'd be dead by now."

"What if I want you to be alive ?"

"I killed Julian and Kyle Matthews. I put a bullet in the skulls of two of your friends, and you tell me that you want to keep me alive."

"Didn't you hear when I said I brought back-up ?" smiled Deeks "I'm not the back up. There are forty-six LAPD officer in this building, three NCIS agents, and I really think not a single one of them wants you dead. I'm sure you didn't know that Julian and Kyle's uncles are in jail...So killing you now would be helping you."

"Arch', what do we do ?" asked Kerry, suddenly panicking "What do we do ?"

* * *

"You love him, don't you ?"

She looked at her father, he looked young and happy, he didn't look like the man he was the last time she saw him.

"A friend once told me he became peaceful with death." he said, as if he could read her mind "But he was glowing when he met love."

"I think I do."

"You should tell him. We only get one life darling, when you find someone who can give you all you need, don't waste time."

* * *

Kensi opened her eyes, feeling like she couldn't breathe, her eyes were full of tears. She was able to calm down quickly, her boyfriend's arm around her waist was making her feel safe. His mouth was half-open in her neck, and he was softly snoring. She turned around, so she was facing him, and she stayed like that for a long time, just watching him sleep. After a moment, maybe hours, he opened his eyes, and seemed surprised to see that she was awake, watching him.

"I know I'm hot." he growled

She laughed and kissed him.

"You love me." she whispered

"I do."

"I love you."

"I...what ?"

"I love you."

"Say that again." he requested "Please, say that again."

* * *

.


End file.
